Fleeting
by HomoSocks
Summary: Neferpitou reflects... oneshot.


**Summary: Neferpitou reflects... _oneshot._**

**Rating: T**

**Genre: Angst**

**Pairings: None.**

**A/N: Neferpitou is one of my favorite characters ever so I whipped up this oneshot surrounding its death. And for the record I refer to Neferpitou as _it_ as opposed to _him_ or, _her_ throughout the entire thing. I am in the camp that believes Chimera Ants are genderless, which means they have no sexual organs. Why would they need them since they reproduce asexually anyway? Anyway I do refer to the King as _him_ and _he_ throughout. Meruem is in my believe genderless too but I just refer to him as male throughout to avoid confusion! I rambled on too long so go ahead and enjoy please~.**

_.oO Fleeting Oo._

It was love that Neferpitou felt for him. Though it wasn't any kind of love that involved intimate feelings, at least on his behalf. The love Neferpitou felt for him was that of a mother.

After all Neferpitou was born to protect him and to preserve his glory. That was always Pitou's only mission, Pitou's only concern. The power of the Royal Guards feelings could go a long way, Neferpitou had just proven that, right?

Neferpitou's rib cage was completely shattered, some had broke off and pierced organs Pitou was sure of that. Purple blood flooded out of the ant's mouth as it kept pummeling to the ground. The ears on it's head twitched violently, Neferpitou's usually sharp hearing was gone, only ringing in Pitou's ears remained.

The ant didn't understand its killer at first. Why was the little boy so worked up over a single human life?

It wasn't like that one meaningless life stacked up against the King's meant anything in the long run. If it hadn't been Neferpitou that stomped that life out another would have eventually snuffed him out. _Kite._ That was the man's name, Kite. Kite would have been buried and forgotten like any other human-being...

So why?

Why did this cause such great pain to the human boy, _Gon Freecs_? One human life didn't mean more than any other, did it? Why did Kite's death cause this anger to boil up inside of him even after all of the other human's they put down did not? The Gon Freecs the ant met today, her killer, was not the same boy she encountered that faithful night Kite died.

Throughout the ant's very short life the mystery of humans always interested Pitou more than any of the other Royal Guard. What made them do the things they did, Pitou couldn't even begin to understand.

Neferpitou thought back to the occasion it found its first _special_ human. Even though the young nen user was going to die, he scratched and he clawed... Why? Why would any human do that when it was already over?

Neferpitou refused to fight her fate.

There was a flash of light and a sickening crack that completely disfigured Pitou's face. The ant was sent crashing through the forest. The flash of light was the last thing Pitou had ever seen, the ant was still conscious as it came to a halt, mangled and wrecked slumped against a sturdy tree. The cat ears twitched a bit, faintly picking up the sound of thumping as Pitou's death approached.

The mystery of human life was beyond Neferpitou's reach, it realized that now. Human life was too much, far too much to figure out in an entire lifetime. How could Pitou even have hoped to solve the puzzle in the few weeks it had in this world.

Neferpitou refused to fight, it could probably summon a little strength in its legs for one last attack. That would just be wasted effort at this point, Pitou needed to keep its body as intact as possible after its death. Pitou was completely accepting of out was to come, it was the Royal Guards duty. Neferpitou would leave this world with no regrets as long as the King was safe.

Still... There was certain amount of melancholy Pitou felt about passing on.

_There was so much more to see... So much more to do... So much more..._

A few weeks just wasn't enough... Neferpitou didn't understand everything, but the ant managed to figure out a few things from Gon, from Komugi, from humans.

_Life was fragile._

Humans knew this more than anyone else, which is why the lost of life caused by the Chimera Ants caused so much suffering for so many. The ants were too young and ignorant to understand this. Though, even if they did understand Pitou would have done what the King commanded without question. It might have made those tasks much harder thinking back now.

How many? How many had died at Pitou's hand? These feelings that Neferpitou had running through its body now were making the ant feel more alive than anyone near death should ever feel. If Pitou could cry from its shattered eye sockets the ant just might have. _Humans and Chimera Ants aren't so different after all are they?_

_A few weeks weren't_ e_nough!_

**CRACK!**

_I want to learn more!_

**SMASH!  
><strong>

_Slipping into unconsciousness now..._

_Yes, fading. Fading fast._

_Falling deeper into the nothingness._

_Neferpitou no longer will exist._

_Yet, **he** will be safe._

_Thank goodness..._


End file.
